The contractor will provide biospecimen analyses for NICHD[unreadable]s Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research studies of a spectrum of health effects in men, women and children that rely upon quantification of concentrations in biologic specimens, such as blood, urine, adipose tissue, follicular or seminal fluids.